


the words not spoken

by awkwardpawrubs



Series: 'thank you' drabbles [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardpawrubs/pseuds/awkwardpawrubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Shaw monologue</p>
            </blockquote>





	the words not spoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donteatmyfingerprints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donteatmyfingerprints/gifts).



> Because I suck at logging on and commenting/leaving kudos for the wonderful works I enjoy, I decided to thank my favourite authors with drabbles.

There are things you say that you really do mean.  
Like when you tell Fusco he's got the grace of a cow on ice. Or when you tell John he's being a baby about a bullet graze.

There are things too that you say but you don't mean it...not really anyways.  
Like when you threaten violence upon that scruffy boy who makes your meatball sub just the way you like, but he's just too chatty. Or when you promise Harold you won't actually eat at his workstation.

Then there are things you don't say.  
Like how when you're walking down the street and you see a curly brown head in the crowd your body reacts with eager anticipation. Or when you hear a particular voice chirp in your ears during missions your words just rise as an upward quirk of your lips.  
Sometimes when Root tries to loop her arms with yours and whispers in your ear, you don't bother to say anything at all. An eye roll suffices.  
Other times when Root's lying with her head above your heart (and no that's not cuddling 'cause technically your hands are secured tightly underneath your head) and her fingers dance along your ribs, you almost wish you could tell her things she wants to hear. But her fingers beat out the rhythm, slow down and fall away. Oddly, it doesn't scare you to bring your hands down to hold her.  
In the quiet of the night, your body and your words don't feel trapped by Root's longer limbs.  
"This is getting old" you comment on Root's not so subtle routines of sleeping over in your bed, almost cuddling. What you don't say is that you've come to miss this routine when she's away on her fun missions.  
But as your eyes drift close, you don't doubt Root hears both things either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You! Multiple-Line Syntax is a life saver :)


End file.
